Mikaelson Coeur de Lion
by Lilyloveklaroline
Summary: Au 15ème siècle, Niklaus Mikaelson Coeur de Lion, prince d'Angleterre épousera Caroline Forbes, jeune comtesse par orgueil car lors d'un tournoi la jolie blonde eut l'affront de répliquer au prince et voulant le lui faire payer, il décida de faire d'elle sa femme sachant qu'elle en aimait un autre. Mais de son côté la blonde ne comptait pas se laisser faire.
1. Chapter 1

_** '' Mikaelson Cœur de Lion''**_

_**Chapitre 1 : La famille royale**_

_** 22 mars 1420, Londres… **_

_La ville de Londres était prospère depuis que la famille royale Mikaelson Cœur de Lion y régnait. Ils avaient réussi à faire de leur royaume le plus grand royaume du monde surpassant largement le royaume de France, d'Autriche ou encore d'Espagne. _

_Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier car comme tous les mois de mars, un tournoi en l'honneur de la famille royale était organisé dans lequel les chevaliers de tout le pays venaient s'affronter pour pouvoir aller en quart de final et ainsi combattre deux princes de la famille royale qui participait à ce tournoi. Si l'un des chevaliers gagnait le tournoi, il recevrait une énorme récompense et ainsi que l'honneur de faire partir de la garde royale. Hormis les chevaliers qui combattaient, on pouvait y voir des nobles y participer, notamment le fils ainé du Duc Salvatore, Damon et le fils du Marquis Lockwood, Tyler. _

_ Aujourd'hui, c'était la demi-finale, entre Damon Salvatore et le chevalier de Cambrai ainsi que Tyler Lockwood et le chevalier Austin._

_ Dans les tribunes, se trouvait la famille royale ainsi que la famille du Marquis Lockwood, du Duc Salvatore et du Comte Forbes qui était venu avec ses trois filles, ses filles jumelles et sa dernière fille. _

_Le héraut d'arme à la trompette annonça les armoiries des chevaliers rentrant dans la lice au pas. Le public revêtu de leurs plus beaux atours guette leurs champions dont Tyler Lockwood qui accrocha à son casque un long morceau de tissu précieux. Ce tissu lui avait été donné par l'élue de son cœur qui le regardait depuis les tribunes priant pour qu'il gagne contre son adversaire. _

_ Le combat de joutes commença entre Damon et le chevalier Cambrai. Damon battu son adversaire sans difficulté et le fit tomber de son cheval dès le premier assaut. Il se retrouvait désormais en final contre le prince Kol Mikaelson Cœur de Lion. Ce fut au tour maintenant de Tyler de montrer ce qu'il valait. Dans les tribunes, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, le teint satiné, la peau fine, les lèvres roses priait intérieurement de toutes ses forces que son noble chevalier gagne ce combat. _

**-Quel tournoi ! Cette année nous n'avons eu que d'excellents cavaliers et jouteurs. **Fit remarquer le Comte assit près du prince Elijah.

**\- Oui c'est exact et je dois avouer que le fils du Duc Salvatore a un excellent niveau.** Constata Elijah.

**\- Tyler est de loin le meilleur. **Répliqua une blonde un peu plus loin.

_Tout le monde pencha la tête pour regarder qui venait de parler et une jolie blonde fit un sourire gênée comprenant tardivement qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise car le regard de son père en disait long mais cette réplique amusa le prince Niklaus qui riait à gorge déployé, étonnant toute la noblesse assit au même rang que lui._

**-Vous allez bien ?** Demanda Rebekah.

**\- Parfaitement chère sœur. **Répondit Niklaus arrêtant de rire.

**\- Que vous amuse-t-il alors ? **Renchérit sa sœur cadette.

**\- La remarque de la jeune Comtesse. Tyler Lockwood est certes un excellent jouteur mais il n'est pas l'un des meilleurs. Damon Salvatore le surpasse largement et de loin je dois dire. **Expliqua Niklaus.

**\- Je ne connais point les règles de ce jeu mais la technique de Tyler Lockwood est bien plus efficace que celle de Damon Salvatore. **Contredit la blonde.

_ Cette protestation sembla irriter le prince car son visage changea soudainement de couleur. Jamais personne n'avait osé le contredire et un tel affront devrait être payé mais il comprit que cette jeune femme était amoureuse de ce Tyler Lockwood sinon elle ne le défendrait pas avec tant de hargne. Il comptait donner une leçon à cette impertinente qu'elle ne serait pas prête d'oublier. _

**-Soit. Je vous prouverais alors le contraire. **Annonça Niklaus.

_ Niklaus se leva de son siège et avec élégance il descendit jusqu'au terrain où se déroulait le tournoi. Le combat opposant Tyler au chevalier Austin n'avait pas encore commencé alors il se mit au milieu du terrain, tous les sujets de son royaume étonnés restaient bouche-bée, ne parlant, ni ne criant point attendant l'annonce de leur souverain._

**-Mes chers sujets, nobles et chevaliers, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'un combat chevaleresque m'opposerait au jeune Marquis Tyler Lockwood. L'enjeu de ce combat, la main de la jeune Comtesse Caroline Forbes. **Annonça Niklaus.

_ Tout le monde se regardait étonné par cette déclaration, un combat entre le prince Niklaus et le marquis Tyler pour avoir la main de la comtesse Caroline Forbes. Tyler qui était déjà en scelle tomba des nus, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation et pourquoi le prince voudrait-il se battre avec lui pour la main de Caroline ? _

_De l'autre côté, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas elle aussi la décision du prince, à quoi jouait-il ? Et pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il se batte pour elle et encore moins pour avoir sa main. Elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre et c'était Tyler. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer, son cœur était déjà pris. Par contre, cette nouvelle enchanta les parents de la jeune femme car leur fille allait faire partie de la famille royale._

**-Le vautour ! **Siffla la blonde entre les dents.

_ Sur le terrain, Niklaus Mikaelson Cœur de Lion regardait Caroline en lui faisant un sourire. Il était très content de son choix car il ferait regretter son impertinence à cette blonde qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Il se promit de changer ce caractère et qu'il ferait d'elle une fille docile et qu'elle regretterait amèrement cet affront mais du côté de la jeune femme, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire car elle aussi jurait intérieurement qu'elle ferait payer au prince ce qu'il venait de faire. _

_C'était un combat entre Niklaus et Caroline, un combat d'orgueil car aucun des deux ne comptait se laisser piétiner par l'autre, chacun réclamait vengeance._

_C'est une aventure qui promet d'être passionnante._

_ Une demi-heure après cette annonce, Niklaus et Tyler étaient en scelles, joutes en main n'attendant plus que le signal de l'arbitre. Caroline sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, espérant que son amoureux gagne ce combat sinon elle se verrait obliger d'épouser Niklaus. L'arbitre donna son signal et les deux cavaliers donnèrent un coup de pied à leur cheval pour qu'il avance vite et en un éclair, on vit Tyler être violemment projeté de son cheval, se heurtant à un poteau. _

**-Tyler ! **Cria Caroline.

_ Tyler venait de perdre le combat, Niklaus l'avait remporté haut la main sans difficulté car il n'eut pas de deuxième round. Caroline quitta les tribunes pour accourir vers son bien-aimé. Elle enleva le casque que portait le jeune homme et le redressa._

**-Tyler, répondez-moi. **Implora-t-elle en larmes.

**\- Je vais bien. **Rassura Tyler encore sonné.

**\- Mon fils est-ce que ça va ? **S'enquit le marquis Lockwood.

**\- Oui père.** Répondit Tyler.

_ Caroline lança un regard plein de haine au prince qui s'amusa de la situation. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme sourire aux lèvres, fier de sa victoire et se mit à la hauteur de Tyler, son regard posé sur Caroline._

**-Je suis ravi d'avoir pu combattre avec vous. Ma famille et moi donnons un festin ce soir au palais, j'espère que vous y serez. **Informa Niklaus à Tyler.

**\- Nous y serons. **Dit le marquis.

**\- Bien. Comtesse Caroline, j'espère vous voir vous aussi au festin. Vous serez bientôt ma future femme alors il me tarde déjà de vous revoir. **S'adressa Niklaus à la blonde à ses côtés.

_Il partit laissant une Caroline très remontée. Il était satisfait de la voir ainsi et pensait que ce ne serait que le début de son cauchemar. Il aimait jouer et jouerait bien avec la belle blonde au caractère téméraire. _

_ La nuit venait de tomber et tous les nobles ainsi que chevaliers se trouvaient au palais royal pour le festin organisé par la famille royal, comme toujours, c'était Rebekah qui avait tout organisé pour que ses invités soient à leur aise et puisse s'amuser. Elle aimait organiser toutes sortes d'évènements, cela l'occupait car ses frères l'interdisaient de sortir du château sans eux et elle n'avait personne avec qui parlé alors l'organisation d'évènement était le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Les Forbes arrivèrent quelques temps peu après tous les invités, ils furent reçus par Elijah et Rebekah._

**-Comte, Comtesse, mesdemoiselles, bienvenue. **Fit Rebekah en souriant.

**\- Merci encore de nous avoir invités. **Remercia le comte.

**\- Nos deux familles seront bientôt unies alors il est normal que vous soyez invités. **Rappela Elijah.

**\- Vous avez raison. **

_L'idée d'épouser Niklaus n'enchantait pas Caroline. Elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Kol alla rejoindre Rebekah et Elijah qui discutaient avec la famille Forbes. _

**-Comte, Comtesse. **Salua le jeune prince.

**\- Prince Kol. **Saluèrent la famille Forbes.

**\- Voici donc ma future belle-sœur. **Dit Kol souriant en s'adressant à Caroline.

**\- S'il vous plait. Une minute d'attention je vous prie. **Demanda Niklaus au milieu des invités.

_ Tout le monde arrêta de parler pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire Niklaus. Il tenait un verre de vin dans sa main droite et une bague de fiançailles dans sa main. Cette bague ne passa pas inaperçu à la vue des invités surtout des jeunes filles de la noblesse qui étaient jalouses de savoir que Niklaus allait épouser Caroline Forbes. _

**-D'abord je tiens à vous remercier d'être présent aujourd'hui. Je tiens à féliciter tous les valeureux chevaliers qui ont participé à ce tournoi et aussi Tyler Lockwood qui a fait preuve de bravoure en m'affrontant cet après-midi. **Dit Niklaus posant son regard sur Caroline le sourire en coin. **Je voudrais aussi que vous sachiez qu'aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé la femme avec qui je partagerai ma vie, je l'ai trouvé en la personne de Caroline Forbes. **Annonça Niklaus s'avançant vers Caroline.

_Donnez-moi vos avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Je continue ?_


	2. Jeu de malins, jeu de vilains

Je m'excuse pour ce long retard. Juste la paresse qui m'a ralenti mais j'ai plusieurs chapitres en réserve.

**RAR :**

**Saina126 : D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ma grande paresse et merci pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner. **

**Guest : Tu as été pressé de lire la suite et moi je l'ai ralenti, vraiment je m'excuse.**

**Guest : J'ai mis un peu de retard je sais. Je ne poste pas régulièrement alors je ne vais pas me prononcer. **

**FanKlaroline : Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. **

**Odessa : Tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre. **

**Guest : La suite a mis du temps à venir mais c'est quand même là.**

**Glee4 : Lol ! Tyler n'a pas fini de se prendre des raclées. La relation Klaus-Caroline sera plus que tendue à mon avis.**

**GossipGirlVampire: Here is the second chapter, I'm truly sorry I took so long to post this new chapter. It will be more Klaroline but with their respective character dirty, we will good laugh.**

Chapitre 2:

**Jeu de malins, jeu de vilains.**

Niklaus s'avançait vers Caroline l'air triomphant, il allait montrer à cette impertinente qui il était et que ce genre de comportement n'était guère toléré en sa présence. Le jeune prince mit un pied à genou devant la jeune blonde qui le regardait pleine de haine et de colère tandis que lui arborait son sourire de grand vainqueur.

**-Comtesse. **Dit Niklaus prenant la main gauche de Caroline pour y mettre l'anneau de fiançailles.

Mais ce qui se passa surprit toute la noblesse présente ce soir-là, tout se déroula tellement vite que le prince Niklaus n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car la jeune Comtesse avait retiré sa main brusquement et lui avait donné une gifle des plus mémorables.

**-Jamais je ne serais votre épouse. **Cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle en courant.

Niklaus toujours surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, posa sa main sur la joue que la jeune femme venait de gifler, il pouvait encore sentir ses effets. Les murmures de la salle lui fit revenir à lui et à cet instant il bouillonnait de rage, il ne reculerait maintenant devant rien, elle allait payer cet affront très cher. Elle venait de l'humilier en public devant tout le monde et bientôt toute cette histoire parviendra aux oreilles de tout le peuple ainsi que des autres royaumes. Il n'allait pas laisser son nom être Sali par une simple effrontée, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

**-Nous prions Sa majesté d'excuser le geste de notre fille. **S'excusèrent les parents de Caroline morts de honte.

Niklaus jeta un regard vers les parents de la jeune femme et vit qu'ils étaient en train de trembler de honte, de peur et de colère. Leur fille avait porté main sur l'un des princes d'Angleterre alors qu'elle était supposée accepter la demande en mariage du prince vu que le jeune Marquis Lockwood avait perdu lors d'un duel chevaleresque et honorable.

**-Vous ne devez point vous excuser devant moi alors que dans une semaine vous serez mes beaux-parents. **Assura Niklaus avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde fut surprit par l'annonce du prince, visiblement entre lui et la comtesse Caroline, c'était le chaud et le froid et cette situation semblait plutôt l'amuser plus qu'autre chose car elle venait de lui donner une raison d'avancer leur mariage et surtout que maintenant elle avait déshonoré ses parents, ceux-ci allaient tout faire pour se faire pardonner auprès du prince en la forçant à l'épouser ce qui ne pouvait qu'arranger ses affaires.

**-Niklaus ? **L'interpella Elijah soucieux.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas cher frère ! Le caractère de ma future épouse est tout à son honneur, une femme de son rang ne peut avoir qu'un caractère des plus rigoureux. **Expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire. **Je vais de ce pas la retrouver avant que la pauvre femme n'attrape froid à pareille heure. **Ajouta-t-il avant de se retirer lui aussi.

**\- Notre frère est en train de devenir fou. **S'inquiéta Rebekah.

**\- Je pense plutôt qu'il veuille faire regretter ce geste à cette insolente et croyez-moi ce sera un spectacle des plus réjouissants et des plus amusants. **S'enthousiasma Kol en murmurant ces paroles à Elijah et Rebekah.

Klaus avait quitté ses invités pour aller à la recherche de Caroline, il fulminait contre lui de ne pas pouvoir la trouver alors il se servit de ses pouvoirs et pu entendre des pleurs provenir de l'aile Est du château, il suivit les pleurs et la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même le dos contre le mur assise en plein milieu du couloir. Lorsqu'il la cherchait, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie lui faire payer son affront de tout à l'heure mais maintenant en la voyant pleurer, toute sa colère et sa vengeance avaient disparu subitement.

**-Que faites-vous donc ici ? **Demanda-t-il approchant d'elle doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

**\- N'allez-vous donc jamais me laisser tranquille ? **S'écria-t-elle en colère levant les yeux vers lui en larmes.

Aussitôt la colère de Klaus revint comme elle était partie, la colère de la jeune femme avait réveillé la sienne. C'était elle qui l'avait giflé devant toute une assemblée et maintenant elle s'énervait contre lui alors qu'il voulait la réconforter et lui parler paisiblement.

**-Ne rêvez donc pas, jamais plus vous ne connaîtrez le repos. Nous nous marions dans une semaine alors en tant que votre futur époux j'exige plus de respect. **S'énerva Klaus.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'avez-vous donc dit ? Votre future épouse ? Mais c'est vous qui rêvez mon bon monsieur. Jamais de la vie je ne serai votre épouse. **Répliqua-t-elle énervée se relevant brusquement pour faire face à Klaus.

**\- Apprenez chère madame que j'ai avancé la date de notre mariage et que vos parents y ont consenti sans problème. Après votre insolence de tout à l'heure je ne pense pas que vous ayez un mot à dire dans quoi que ce soit, vous-même vous venez de précipiter votre chute. **L'informa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

**\- Quoi ? Je… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas possible. **Bredouilla-t-elle devenant soudainement pâle.

Elle savait que son accès de colère allait lui coûter cher mais que ses parents acceptent d'avancer le mariage en si peu de temps la fit pâlir car elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une solution, à quelque chose qui la sortirait de ce merdier. Elle aimait Tyler, ils étaient fiancés depuis tout petit et aujourd'hui leur avenir était brisé tout simplement à cause de son orgueil et de son caractère de jeune adolescente en pleine crise. Si elle n'avait pas défié le prince jamais il ne se serait intéressé à elle, jamais elle n'aurait été obligée à l'épouser.

**-Nous y retournons et cette fois-ci tâchez de vous montrer raisonnable. **Déclara Niklaus la prenant par le bras.

**\- Pourquoi ? **Questionna-t-elle confuse. **Pourquoi voulez-vous m'épouser alors que vous ne m'aimez pas ? **Demanda-t-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**\- Qui vous a dit que je ne vous aimais pas ? **Rétorqua-t-il la fixant à son tour dans les yeux.

**\- Mais vous… Vous… Je… Le duel… Comment… **Marmonna-t-elle ne comprenant plus rien à la situation.

**\- Vous avez mal interprété mes propos tout à l'heure. Lors du tournoi vous avez été insolente à mon égard alors que je ne faisais que faire un constat sur le combat qui se déroulait, je n'ai pas été le seul à avoir dit que le jeune Damon Salvatore était meilleur jouteur que Tyler Lockwood. Vous étiez tellement aveuglé par vos sentiments que j'ai voulu vous prouver que vous vous trompiez et étant donné que j'éprouve pour des sentiments des plus respectueux envers vous, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance. Loin de moi cette idée de vous blesser mais je vois qu'encore une fois j'ai fait les frais de votre colère. **Avoua-t-il.

Caroline fut abasourdie par l'aveu de Klaus, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et maintenant qu'elle avait un peu de recul sur certains évènements, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait une énième fois agi sous l'impulsion de la colère et qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et pire que ça, elle avait eu de fausses opinions sur le prince. Elle se mit à rougir de honte comprenant son mépris et elle baissa la tête honteuse tandis que Klaus arborait un sourire des plus sadiques, il avait parfaitement retourné la situation en sa faveur et elle était tombée dans son piège comme une pauvre imbécile. Finalement il se dit que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça d'obtenir quelque chose par la ruse et par la douceur.

**-Et si nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases ? J'aimerais que vous puissiez passer une agréable soirée et ensuite si vous ne voulez toujours pas m'épouser alors j'annulerai le mariage. **Proposa-t-il.

**\- Vous êtes sérieux ? **Demanda-t-elle surprise par la proposition du jeune homme.

**\- Bien sûr que je le suis. **Répondit-il.

**\- Alors soit, j'accepte de passer cette soirée en votre compagnie. **Dit-elle heureuse. **Et je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon comportement, jamais je n'aurai dû vous gifler. **S'excusa-t-elle pleine de remords.

**\- Veuillez s'il vous plait oubliez tout ceci et amusons-nous. **

Elle acquiesça et accepta le bras que lui tendait Klaus et ils retournèrent tous les deux à la fête. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle dans laquelle se tenait le festin royal, toute la salle se retourna vers eux médusée par ce spectacle, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Kol afficha un grand sourire surpris par les ressources de son ainé, son frère ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner, le grand Niklaus Mikaelson Cœur de Lion obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

**-J'aimerai que vous gardez cette bague pour moi, si vous ne voulez toujours pas m'épouser alors vous n'aurez qu'à me la remettre en guise de réponse. **Lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Niklaus pu passer la bague au doigt de la jeune femme, il avait une fois de plus gagner car elle acceptait la demande en mariage de Niklaus aux yeux de tous sans qu'elle n'ait conscience une nouvelle fois de ses actes.

**-M'accordez-vous cette danse ? **Demanda poliment Niklaus.

**\- Avec plaisir. **Accepta-t-elle se laissant diriger par Klaus sur la piste de danse.

Les invités laissèrent la piste de danse au couple princier qui dansaient sur une valse, Niklaus n'arrêtait pas de regarder Caroline dans les yeux et souriait en la voyant rougir lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'il était un homme séduisant et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour séduire n'importe quelle femme qu'il voulait et Caroline n'y faisait pas exception. Dans une semaine elle serait sienne et il pourra en faire ce qu'il veut en commençant par lui faire payer cette gifle, il n'oubliait jamais ce genre de chose et tout le monde qui craignait Klaus savait qu'il ne pardonnait jamais alors il n'allait pas commencer de sitôt.

Caroline était gênée et rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Klaus, elle pouvait voir parfaitement les traits de son visage et elle le trouvait divinement beau, on aurait dit qu'il avait été sculpté par les dieux eux-mêmes tellement sa beauté était à couper le souffle, seul un dieu avait le droit d'être aussi beau, d'être aussi parfait. Pendant cette danse, elle oublia les gens qui les observaient du coin de l'œil, ceux qui murmuraient et jalousaient leur proximité, elle oublia tout pour se retrouver sur un autre monde avec lui.

**-Mes parents rentrent demain et je souhaiterai que vous et votre famille vous vous joigniez au diner et ainsi lorsque nous nous verrons vous pourrez me donner votre réponse quant à ma demande en mariage. **L'invita-t-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire nous… **Bredouilla-t-elle rougissante.

**\- Dîtes juste oui. **Incita-t-il.

**\- Oui. **Céda-t-elle dans un souffle.

**\- Bien, rentrez, vous reposez maintenant. Vous avez l'air épuisé. **Fit-il remarquer.

Effectivement depuis quelques minutes Caroline semblait épuiser et suivait difficilement les pas de danse de son partenaire lui marchant quelque fois dessus.

**-Merci et bonne nuit à vous. **Dit-elle se séparant de lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front ce qui la surprit mais elle répondit par un sourire et alla rejoindre ses parents ainsi que ses sœurs qui l'observaient depuis qu'elle était revenue. Elle lança un dernier regard à Klaus et partit avec sa famille.

Klaus fut lui aussi rejoint par Kol et Rebekah qui n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle de ce soir.

**-Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous obéirait aussi facilement. **Lui confia Kol agréablement surpris.

**\- Oh ! Je n'ai encore rien fait, je n'ai pas encore jeté l'appât que déjà elle mord. Moi aussi j'aurai cru un peu plus de résistance de sa part mais il faut dire que les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, elles succombent facilement lorsqu'on leur prend par les sentiments. **Rigola Klaus.

**\- Si j'étais vous je ne m'avouerai pas vainqueur. Caroline est une femme de grand caractère et jamais elle ne se laissera marcher sur les pieds, elle aussi joue la comédie tout comme vous et ne pensez pas qu'elle a déjà mordu car pour moi c'est le contraire, c'est vous qui vous êtes fait avoir. Sur ce, bien le bonsoir mes chers frères. **L'avertit Rebekah avant d'aller se coucher et de laisser ses frères dubitatifs.

_Mdr, à votre avis, de qui de Caroline ou de Klaus s'est fait avoir ? Pensez-vous que Rebekah a raison de penser que c'est Klaus le dindon de la farce ? _

_A la prochaine, gros Kiss._


End file.
